1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an input circuit. More specifically, the present invention relates to an input circuit for controlling electronic bicycle components, such as an electronic shifter.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle shifting device.
Recently, bicycle components have become electronically controlled so as to increase the performance of the bicycle and the ease of operating the bicycle. In particular, bicycles have been provided with an electronic drive train for smoother shifting and electronically controlled suspensions for a smoother ride. Many times, these electronically controlled bicycle components allow for the rider to at least partially select various modes of operations.
In the case of electronic drive trains, the bicycle can be provided with a rear shifting device and/or a front shifting device. These electronic shifting devices can take a variety of forms. For example, the rear shifting device of the electronic drive train can have a motorized internal rear hub or a rear multi-stage sprocket assembly with a motorized rear derailleur. In any case, the electronic shifting devices are typically electronically operated by a cycle computer for automatically and/or manually shifting of the electronic shifting devices.
The cycle computer is also often coupled to other components that are electrically controlled or operated. For example, some bicycles include electronically controlled suspension assemblies for adjusting the stiffness of the ride depending on a variety of factors.
The cycle computer uses one or more sensors to monitor various operations of the bicycle, such as speed, cadence, riding time and gear position, which are in turn used to electrically control or operate these electronic components. In this type of an arrangement, electrical wires or cords are utilized to transmit the electrical current to and from the various components and sensors. These electrical wires or cords are often connected to the components and/or sensors by electrical connectors.
These electronically controlled bicycle components are typically operated by an operating device that is mounted on the handlebar of the bicycle. The rider pushes a button and a motor is activated to operate the electronically controlled bicycle components. In the case of a derailleur, the rider pushes a button for completing a shift operation. In the case of a suspension assembly, the rider pushes a button for changing the stiffness of the ride. It is desirable to provide an operating device that is relatively easy to use without looking at the operating device and that is relatively compact.
Also, with bicycling comes the exposure to outdoor conditions. The cycle computer and/or the operating device can be damaged or rendered inoperable by rain, mud, moisture or other destructive elements.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved operating device that responds quickly to received inputs. There also exists a need for an improved operating device and/or cycle computer with fewer components that relieves the disturbance caused by water. There further exists a need for a power saving means in the operating device and/or cycle computer. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.